Do You Have Any Secrets?
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke if he has any humilating secrets, Sasuke doesn't answer and they make a small bet, Naruto finds out from Sakura that Sasuke is gay, Naruto ends up hurting Sasuke, will the two make up? Will it end in a relationship? Rated for swearing.


**Title: **Do you have any secrets?  
**Author: **KawaiiAki  
**Summary: **Naruto asks Sasuke if he has any humilating secrets, Sasuke doesn't answer and they make a small bet, naruto finds out from Sakura, Sasuke is gay, Naruto pretends to love him to get out if he's gay. Sasuke ends up getting hurt, is it too late for Naruto to say he really did mean that I Love You?  
**Rating: **M, slight sexual content and swearing  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own neither Sasuke or Naruto. Though I would love to own them and make them do nice things to each other (winkwink nudgenudge) I don't.

Please Review!  
XoXo

* * *

"Sasuke? Do you have any secrets?" Naruto asked, when the two were laying down, cooling off from their recent fight. The night was dark yet bright, and stars were visible in the sky.

"Secrets? Hn, what do you mean, dobe?" He asked back smoothly.

"Secrets, you know, something you hide, cause you're scared of humiliation or something?" Naruto said, turned over, laying on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. Sasuke shrugged and continued to look straight at the sky.

"It depends on what would be a secret to you or to me, dobe." Sasuke said simply. Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say my secret is that I hate green or something, you would say that wasn't secret, but maybe it is to me. Vice versa." Sasuke explained and shrugged, falling into silence. Naruto shrugged.

"...Well?" He asked. Sasuke looked over with a raised eye brow. Obviously feeling he has said all he needs to say.

"Do you have a secret or not, teme?" Naruto said with a huff. Sasuke rolled his eyes, getting up.

"None that you'll ever find out." He answered, starting to walk away.

"I bet I could!" Naruto said and caught up with him, they walked at the same speed.

"Tch. Don't make me laugh." Sasuke replied with a smirk in place. Naruto glared and crossed his arms.

"If I find out ONE embarrassing secret about you, you have to tell me you're deepest darkest...err...desire." Naruto said and glared even darker. Sasuke shrugged.

"What do I get if you don't find out this embarrassing secret?" Sasuke asked, hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you want." Naruto replied. Sasuke shrugged.

"Why not? Your on. I'll tell you what I want when I figure out." Sasuke replied and then took the turn he needed to get to his house. Naruto pumped his fist into the air and ran home, thinking over things in his head. Like if Sasuke had some sort of weird fetish, or that he wears pink, or that he is secretly a girl.

* * *

A week later, Naruto still hadn't found a secret that would embarrass the Uchiha. He sat on the playground bench, cross-legged and looking at the ground, thinking about his earlier conversation with Sasuke.

_"Dobe, when will this bet expire?" _

_"What do you mean, teme?" _

_"Well you can't keep guessing forever, you'd win for sure. You got another week." The Uchiha survivor said and stalked off, Naruto frowned, he hadn't even gotten a _secret_ much less a embarrassing one. _

"Naruto-kun? Thinking about something?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Naruto. Naruto jumped and saw Sakura, he relaxed. He shrugged and looked at the ground again.

"I need a embarrassing secret from Sasuke, so that I could win a bet." Naruto said. Sakura frowned.

"A bet?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I think I could help you..."

* * *

Naruto appeared at the Uchiha Manor later that day. He found something out that he needed to check before he brought it up with Sasuke. He knocked on the door and steps were heard on the other side.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke said, irritated. Naruto faked a hurt look and brought his hand to his chest.

"Can't a guy come over to his buddy's and hang out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked skeptical, but stepped aside. Naruto strode in smoothly, and took a seat on the couch. Sasuke glared warily at Naruto and rolled his eyes.

"What's the real reason you're here dobe?" He asked, and took a seat next to Naruto. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was leaning over Sasuke, his hands holding Sasuke's above his head. He leaned down, next to Sasuke's ear and let out a heated breath. Sasuke involuntarily shuddered.

"Sasuke-_kun_...how's this feel?" Naruto whispered huskily. Sasuke shivered and looked at Naruto.

"W-what the hell are you d-doing?" Sasuke cursed at how weak he sounded.

"So you like it, hm?" Naruto said, kissing his jaw outline. Sasuke froze and heat began to pool in his groin area.

"...N-Naruto..." He mewled. Naruto leaned into his ear again.

"Sasuke, I think I love you..."

"N-Naruto...I lo-" Sasuke replied, but was cut of with Naruto's outburst.

"I knew it!" He said and shot his fist up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke glared. Naruto turned to him with a big grin.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

"I think we established that earlier."

"Then I got my secret!" Naruto said triumphantly. It took two full minutes for that to register in Sasuke's brain and then when he did he glared coldly at Naruto.

"Are you saying that you said that to get out if I was gay?" Sasuke asked, monotone. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Brilliant, huh?"

"Get out." He said icily. Naruto looked surprised at how chilly the voice sounded.

"What the hell tem-"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. His bangs were covering his eyes. Naruto frowned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke turned around and walked to his room. Naruto didn't know if he should follow, but he decided on leaving, Sasuke sure sounded mad.

* * *

"So Naruto-kun, did you get Sasuke-kun's deep dark desire?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged, his head facing the ground. Sakura poked him.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"I didn't get the desire, I'm fine, dattebayo! Don't worry." Naruto said with a smile. _It's Sasuke I'm worried about..._ He added as an after thought. It was two days after he found out Sasuke was gay and now the boy won't even look at him. He was confused. Was this secret that important to him?

When the two arrived at the training grounds Sasuke was just leaving.

"Hey, where are you going, teme?" Naruto called. Sasuke kept walking, not sparing them a glance. He forced himself to look ahead. Don't...Don't look at the man who broke your heart.

"Teme! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Naruto said and pointed a fist at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said and glared at Naruto. Naruto was surprised to find the flame of determination in Sasuke's eyes, gone. He was surprised to see how pale the boy looked, or how tired he looked, he was even more surprised to find the fact that Sasuke's eyes, they were dull. Their black colour no longer held a spark of battle or a hint of wisdom, just... dull.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. Sasuke nodded and then began to walk off. Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Naruto asked, his voice drenched in seriousness.

"I don't believe that's any of your buisness." Sasuke replied and pulled his arm out of Naruto's grasp.

"You're my best friend! I care about you, you've been acting so weird! God, Sasuke, what is wrong with you?!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke glared full force at the man who thought he knew everything.

"Shut the hell up! You have no goddamn rite to say that! Some fucking caring friend you are, YOU'RE DOING NOTHING BUT HURTING ME! Leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke yelled and turned to leave.

"What the hell did I do that was so bad, you asshole!?"

"I thought you would've figured out by now... Did you by any chance, Naruto, think of my feelings when you deiced to test your theory? Did you ever think for one fucking second, if I would actually play along with that shit? Did you even think, that it was fucking possible, that I actually loved you? Then to find out... that the only reason _you_ confessed to _me_ was for a fucking experiment?! THAT'S BULLSHIT, NARUTO! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" With that Sasuke turned and ran, straight to his house. Naruto was frozen to the spot.

"Sasuke...actually loves me? ... Oh fuck, I screwed things up bad..." Naruto said, putting his face in his hands. Sakura walked up from behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hurry Naruto, catch him and apologize before it's too late." She said firmly. Naruto nodded and ran off, but not before turning around and grinning at Sakura.

"Thanks alot, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively as he entered the Uchiha Mansion. He knocked several times, all being ignored by the owner of the house, so he just barged in, surprised to see the door was unlocked. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Sasuke's door. He received no answer.

"...Sasuke? Sasuke, I'm really sorry... I messed up, bad." Naruto said. He walked into the spacious room. Finding no one there, he looked in the rooms connected. And then he saw the balcony. He stepped outside and saw Sasuke, back against the outside wall of his house, head down.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke lifted his head to attempt to glare, but all that was there were hurt, dull black eyes. Naruto walked closer, and closer, and when Sasuke didn't flinch away he rushed to his side, scooping Sasuke up and bringing him to Sasuke's bed. He sat him down and kneeled next to him, stroking his cheek.

"God, Sasuke, I'm so sorry...I honestly didn't mean to hurt you...I love you too, I honestly do. I really, really love you. I just told you that story to cover up the fact that I was scared of being rejected. Sasuke, please, I really do love you." Naruto said, tears started to run down his cheeks. Sasuke turned to Naruto with lifeless eyes. Then he turned away.

"That's a lie..." He whispered.

"Sasuke, believe me, it's not." Naruto said, firm and precise. Sasuke slowly turned to Naruto.

"...I love you..." He whispered. Naruto nodded, leaning in a kissing him softly, Sasuke returned the kiss with equal softness, and both their love was poured into that one first (technically second) kiss. Naruto released and leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.

"I know..."

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up with Naruto in his arms, tired of the previous night's activities. He smiled and ran a hand through Naruto's hair, going over how they got together. Then he frowned when he realized something. He shook Naruto lightly, he was curious.

"Naruto...oi, dobe... _Naru-chaaan._" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto mewled and licked his lips.

"Another round Sasuke?"

"Eh? No... hey, how did you suspect I was gay?"

"...I guessed." Naruto said, a littly too quickly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pinned Naruto down.

"How did you know?" Sasuke growled. Naruto's eyes turned big and he shook his head.

"Teme! I guessed! I SWEAR!" Naruto exclaimed. Then Sasuke remembered a conversation he had with Sakura and bolted up, running to the washroom, and changing. He rushed outside and Naruto sat up, watching him scurry. Then when he left he plopped back onto the bed.

"Sakura-chan is going to kill me, dattebayo..." Naruto grumbled and buried his face in a pillow.

_"Well I think I could help you..." Sakura said. Naruto straightened and turned to Sakura with curious eyes._

_"What is it? Can you tell me? Please?" Naruto begged. Sakura grinned mischievously. _

_"Okay, but in return, you gotta tell me something." _

_"Deal." _

_"Sasuke's gay." Sakura stated. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes grew big. _

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, is gay." _

_"But he's-... the whole...- ...REVIVNG THE CLAN! HIS GOAALL!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura shrugged._

_"Now, tell me Naruto, who do you fancy?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed._

_"You, Sakura. Of course." Sakura whacked him._

_"Honestly, Naruto, I know you like someone that's not me, now who?" _

_"...Sasuke-teme..." Naruto mumbled. Sakura's jaw dropped, mimicking Naruto's reaction._

_"WHAT? IRUKA-SENSEI? Gotta go, Sakura-chan, THANKS!" _

_"Wha? No! Hey Naruto WAIT!" _

Naruto lay back down and then a little while later Sasuke came back, seeming to be relaxed and relieved. NAruto snuggled to him when he lay down and cuddled. And Sakura? Let's just say she wasn't seen around Konoha for a while.

* * *

If you liked it please review! If you hated it please flame! Just leave something behind! D

R&R!!


End file.
